TC 17: Masked Microbes
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: What happens when SG1 comes back infected with an Alien virus?
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Masked Microbes 1**

Tegan walked into the infirmary after their most recent mission and smiled at Janet.

"No injuries?" She looked over the group.

"Nope." Jack rocked back with a self satisfied grinned.

"Glad to hear it. Colonel I'll do you first." She pointed to an empty bed.

"You hear that Kiser? She's doing me first."

"Colonel!"

"Believe it or not," Daniel interjected. "It's an innocent statement."

"Sounds completely innocuous to me." Janet eyed Jack as he hopped on the bed. "Don't forget…"

"Long dull needles, I know."

"So what was that about?" Janet asked when she got to Tegan's physical.

"Just a little observation that was made."

"Mind cluing me in?"

"It's nothing, just that you always do our posts in the same order. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and then me."

"Jack?" Janet's left eyebrow cocked.

Tegan shrugged.

"I hadn't noticed."

"A lot of people slip into a routine, it's not a big deal."

"Why don't you wager money on it next time, and I'll switch it up."

"Because that would be wrong."

"So you don't want to switch it up?"

"It depends on what we're switching up, doctor."

Janet felt her body react to the tone of Tegan's voice, even though she willed herself not to. "How was the mission?"

"Long."

"You were gone two days." Janet held up two fingers as she spoke.

"The longest two days of my life."

"And why was that?"

"I'm not sure we should have that discussion here." Tegan grinned. "Besides it would be easier to show you."

Janet shook her head. "You're welcome to stay with me, but Cassandra and I are spending quality time together this weekend."

"No." Tegan shook her head, her tone suddenly taking on a somber quality. "I've got stuff I need to do. Plus I'm sure Cassie is tired of me stealing her mom all the time."

"Cassandra and I love having you there, you know we do."

"No, I understand. I don't want to cause a rift in your relationship."

"You're not…"

"Are we done here?"

"Tegan," Janet put her hand on her knee. "Maybe we can do brunch on Sunday?"

"No, I really do have a lot of stuff to do this weekend. I'm sure my house thinks I've abandoned it, and Shadow…"

"I'm sorry." Janet squeezed her leg.

"Don't, please don't ever say you're sorry for putting Cassandra first. It's where she belongs."

"I just…"

"I've got a debriefing to get to." Tegan interrupted again.

"You're not mad?"

"No silly." Tegan hopped off the bed.

* * *

><p>It was a little before midnight and Tegan had spent most of the last hour riding around aimlessly on the Ducati. She'd opened it up a few times on a deserted stretch of road before calling it a night and heading home. Not feeling a rush to get back to Shadow and an otherwise empty house, she stuck to secondary roads. She realized that may or may not have been the best plan when a raccoon foraging for food scampered into her path.<p>

Not being too keen on making a speed bump out of the rather robust masked mammal, she swerved; which would have been fine, except she hit a patch of gravel that had been spun onto the roadway by a vehicle re-entering from the shoulder. She felt the bike slide, four hundred pounds of pure energy between her legs, one second it was under her complete control and the next it wasn't.

She didn't have time to think 'do I hold on or let go?' Despite it seeming to happen in slow motion it only took a couple of seconds. She held on as long as she could, the bike tilted and slammed her into the asphalt. She'd let up on the throttle the second she saw Rocky raccoon, and had dropped her speed back to about thirty mph. Still enough to effortlessly propel her in a forward motion sliding on her side even as the bike slid easily from her grasp as it decided it would take a different path.

When she stopped sliding she lay there on her side, waiting for the turbo engine in her chest to drop out of the red zone. She was dazed and stunned as she tried to catch her breath. She ripped her helmet off feeling the cool air against her clammy skin. Where was her bike?

She couldn't see it, and tried to roll onto her back, the most logical way for her to stand up at the moment. "Ouch, damn it!"

The darkness didn't answer back. The only sound was the idling engine of her Ducati, which she took as a good sign.

Before attempting any more major movements, she decided to do a quick inventory of her body. Her head was fine, she'd managed not to slam it into the asphalt, and she was pretty sure she hadn't lost consciousness. She also reminded herself she had a pretty hard head. Her right arm and shoulder felt ok, she tried to wiggle her fingers. They wiggled as she'd expected them to. She rotated her wrist and extended her elbow, it was all in working order. Her chest no longer felt like it was going to explode, and her back wasn't hurting, which brought her to what did hurt, her hip and knee. When she slammed into the pavement her leg had been temporarily pinned between the bike and the road, then the gravel on the shoulder before she and the bike parted ways.

She wiggled her toes and rotated her ankle, they worked but she could feel her knee protesting at the movement. She lay there for a few more minutes fairly certain nothing was broken. By her estimate fifteen minutes had passed without a single vehicle passing in either direction. She'd have to try to stand up and move.

She sat up, that wasn't so bad. She spotted her bike twenty yards away with the headlight facing away from the road.

"Alright," She coached herself. "You can do this."

She scrambled to her feet, putting most of her weight on her left leg. "Piece o' cake."

She realized she'd slid about twenty-five yards on the dew covered grass, and probably a total of fifty from where she'd originally gone down. Luckily the road had curved or she may have slid that far on asphalt, and lost the majority of the protective gear she was wearing. She'd almost gone out in just jeans and her riding jacket, but was thankful she'd changed. She looked up at the sky wondering who had been watching over her.

She made her way to her bike using a cross between a walk and a limp, all the while cursing the masked critter who'd caused the accident. She leaned down and pulled on her bike, groaning as it pulled on sore muscles. She managed to upright it enough to see she'd done little body damage. In the dark she could see the scratches she had no doubt scarred her beauty, but she could see the missing foot peg and side view mirror which meant she'd have a hard time riding home. If she were honest with herself, she really wasn't up to riding anyway. She settled the bike back on its side and cut the engine before digging out her cell phone to call the only logical person she could think of.

"Hello?" The tired male voice grumbled into the phone.

"Jack?"

"Kiser, what's wrong?" He suddenly sounded wide awake.

"I need a couple huge favors."

"It's," He looked at the clock, "against regs to consort with a fellow officer."

"My bike and I need a lift home."

"Are you ok?"

"Nothing I can't walk off." She pulled the keys she'd landed on from her hip pocket with a grunt.

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I really need you to keep this between us. I wouldn't have called, except…"

"I've got a truck," He interrupted.

"Well, that's not what I was going to say, but yes. You're the only person I trust who happens to have a truck."

"Aww, shucks." He was pulling on clothes as he spoke. "What happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here." She gave him her location before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Masked Microbes 2**

"I'm really sorry I had to wake you," Tegan apologized for the tenth time after they'd unloaded the bike into the garage.

"I told you, I'm glad to help." He looked at the bike. "It's really not that bad, those scratches are minor and can be buffed out."

"Yeah."

"How 'bout you?"

"I'm ok." She looked at the scuff marks on her riding chaps. "A little bruised I'm sure, but nothing's broken."

"I think you should let Doc check you out."

"Sir?" She'd already asked him not to mention it to Janet.

"I know. I'll make you a deal, you take today off and I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You drive a hard bargain." She grinned.

"I could always make it an order."

"I know, but I'll make it easy for you. If anyone asks I just took a personal day."

"You know you're going to have to tell her sometime." He warned again.

Tegan nodded.

"You should probably ice that knee."

"Sir?"

He tapped his forehead. "Goodnight Tegan."

"Goodnight and thank you."

Tegan checked caller ID when the phone rang around ten thirty. It was base and she guessed who it was before the machine picked up. "You've reached me, leave a message."

BEEP!

"Hey, it's Janet. Colonel O'Neill said you took a personal day. Call me."

Tegan continued down the hall to the bathroom and started filling the tub while she downed four Advil. She looked at her knee that was bruised on either side, and maybe a little swollen. It wasn't too bad, but the large dark purple and black bruise on her hip was tender. Although it looked worse than it felt, she'd been unable to roll on that side when she tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Fraiser," Janet answered the phone in her office.<p>

"You called?"

"Yeah, are you sick?"

"No," Tegan laughed lightly.

"I just wondered because it isn't like you to take leave without someone breathing down your neck."

Tegan smiled knowingly, glad Janet couldn't see it. "How was your weekend with Cass?"

"Long and trying," Janet sighed. "She's a teenager. Turns out I ruined Saturday because I made plans that overlapped her chess date with Sam. She ended up going and hanging out with some friends at the mall yesterday. I was going to call you, but you said you had things to do."

"Yeah." Tegan wished she had.

"Did you get everything done, or is that why you took off?"

She heard Jack's voice in her head reminding her she was going to have to tell Janet sometime. "No, I've just been chilling today. I was in the tub when you called earlier."

"Well, Sam's taking Cassandra out for dinner and they're going to play chess after. I promised I'd stay out of the way." Janet checked her watch. "Do you mind if I come over after work for a little bit? I'll even bring dinner."

"You know I don't mind. I kind of need to talk to you anyway."

"About?" She suddenly felt like she was in a free fall.

"We'll talk tonight."

"Is everything alright?"

"It's fine Janet." Tegan laughed as she realized what Janet must be thinking. "We're fine. It's a long story and you should probably be getting back to work."

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Salad?"

"Grilled chicken, or chef?"

"Surprise me."

"Hey." Tegan answered the door in a pair of light weight athletic pants and an old soft cotton Peace Frogs t-shirt she'd worn in med school. "Want me to take those?"

"Nope." Janet slid past her and said hi to Shadow as she went to the kitchen. She put the salads in the fridge and turned to see Tegan had followed her. "You really were chilling."

Tegan looked at her outfit, it wasn't all that bummy. She'd put on the athletic pants to cover the bruises until she figured out how to best broach the subject. "Hey, I took a shower. Besides they're clean and they don't have any holes in them."

Janet smiled, she loved pushing Tegan's buttons which was rare. She stepped into Tegan's space sandwiching her between herself and the edge of the counter. "I missed you."

"You saw me Friday."

"Yeah, long enough to do your post mission physical. It feels like ages since I've seen you."

"Really?" Tegan wrinkled her brow.

"Yes, really." Janet stretched onto her toes and kissed Tegan's lips. "I missed those lips." She kissed them again. "And your voice." She kissed Tegan's neck. "And your breasts." She lowered her head placing a kiss on first her left and then her right breast through Tegan's shirt.

"You missed my breasts?" Tegan laughed heartily.

"And your lips." Janet lifted her head again and trapped Tegan's lips with hers. Her hands traveling down her sides as Tegan gave into the passionate kiss.

Janet rested her hands on Tegan's hips, she immediately recoiled breaking from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath. She pushed back against the counter trying to escape Janet's hands.

"What?" Janet didn't understand what had just happened as Tegan pulled her hands back and maneuvered away from her.

"Nothing," Tegan lied even as tears pricked her eyes. She tried to focus and center her breathing. The throbbing in her hip was making it almost impossible to think straight.

"Don't lie to me!" Janet tried to figure out what she'd done, and quickly made the connection. She also thought she knew what was up with the elastic waisted pants, and grabbed for the band. She pull pulled Tegan's pants down before she had time to protest. She saw the bruising peeking out above Tegan's underwear and gently pulled those down on the right with the pants, revealing a large back bruise slightly larger than the average dinner plate, and much less circular.

Tegan leaned her head back hitting it on an upper kitchen cabinet door and letting out a frustrated groan.

"This had better be the long story."

She knew from Janet's tone she was pissed, maybe even a little hurt. "It is, and there's more."

"More?"

Tegan nodded.

"I think you should let me check you over while you tell me the story."

"I really am ok Janet, but," She didn't let Janet interrupt, "you're welcome to check me over. I already let Colonel O'Neill know I won't be jumping Wednesday."

Janet nodded as Tegan led her into the bedroom. She let Tegan relay the entire story without interruption, and when she finished Janet order her to "Strip!"

Tegan obliged, somehow knowing it was easier then insisting she was fine. "Are you mad at me?"

"Were you really going to tell me?"

"Yes." She didn't have to think about the answer.

Janet's trained eyes traveled Tegan's body. "Your knee's swollen."

"I know. I've been icing it. I've got full range of motion." She bent her knee back to prove her point.

"But it's hurting." Janet watched the slow movements coupled with Tegan's slightly clenched jaw.

"A little."

"I wish you would have called me last night."

"It was late."

"If we lived together…" Janet started.

"But we don't, that was your-" Tegan stopped, she currently had no right to be mad at Janet.

Janet sighed and looked at Tegan's bruised hip. "A raccoon huh?"

"Yeah."

"I wish you would get rid of that bike."

"Fine." Tegan pulled her shirt back on. The right side of her body was sore. If she were completely honest, her whole body was sore.

"Really?"

Tegan took a deep breath and breathed out, "really."

She couldn't stop jumping just because Janet wanted her to, not that she'd ever really asked. But she could get rid of the Ducati if it would help her lover and best friend sleep better at night.

"So." Janet helped her put her pants back on. "How come you didn't tell me about this when you called?"

"You asked if I was sick, and I wasn't. Plus I didn't want you flipping out."

"I didn't flip out."

"You over reacted."

"I did not." She protested.

"You did." Tegan kissed her forehead. "Let's eat."

Janet watched Tegan swallow several advil when they sat down to eat. "Hurting?"

"Achy."

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off too?"

Tegan shook her head. "I'll be in the lab all day."

"I still want to see you in the morning."

"I'm not jumping."

"I want to get some x-rays and take another look at that knee."

Tegan nodded and shoved a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Will you really get rid of your bike?" Janet jabbed a piece of lettuce and chicken breast with her fork.

"I said I would."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tegan crunched on her salad.

"Why are you getting rid of it?"

"Because you asked me to."

"So, if I asked you to jump off the Golden Gate bridge?"

"You forget, I'm an adrenaline junkie."

"True." Janet thought for a second as she took a long drag of diet Pepsi. "So, you're not getting rid of it because you wrecked it."

"I've wrecked bikes worse than that." She sat her fork down. "You said you wished I would get rid of it, so I will. It's that simple."

"Ok." She couldn't contain her grin. "Do you want to make plans for Friday?"

"With Cass or without?

Janet shrugged as Tegan put the lid on her leftover salad. "It's up to you."

"Why don't we do dinner and a movie at your place and Cassie can decide if she wants to hang with us or not?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Tegan tapped on the doorway to the physics lab.<p>

"I heard you're not jumping tomorrow." Sam looked up from the nuclear reactor blueprint she was studying.

"No, I – uh, had a little accident with a raccoon while I was riding the monster."

"How bad?"

"Lost a foot peg, side mirror, a few minor scratches on the right panel."

"I meant you." Sam shook her head.

"My knee's a little swollen, and I landed on a set of keys in my pocket, so I've go a nasty bruise." She indicated the size and location with her hands.

"Ouch." Sam sympathized.

"Yeah, nothing's broken though." Tegan looked at the floor for a second before looking back up to the blue eyes regarding her. "I was wondering if you were interested in the bike."

"It's a little out of my budget."

"I haven't even told you what I want for it."

"I know without asking I can't afford it."

"Ten bucks." Tegan grinned.

"You could get more for parts if you had totaled it."

"It'll cost less than two-hundred to fix it." Tegan was already aware of what she could get for the bike. "I can give you a list of the parts and where you can order them from the cheapest."

"If you're getting rid of the bike, then why did you price parts?"

"Because I didn't originally plan to get rid of it."

"What changed your mind?" Sam smiled already knowing the answer.

Tegan glanced away and mumbled, "Janet."

"You know what Jack would say."

"Yes I do." She rocked back on her heels. "So what do you say, about the bike?"

"I can't steal your bike."

"Consider it a bargain. I'd like to know it's going to someone who will take care of it."

"You could get a chunk of green for her."

"If you don't want her just say so, but I don't need the money. So if you do want it, let me know."

"Hey." Sam walked into Tegan's lab an hour later. "I think you hit your head too hard, and lost all your marbles, but I'll take it. This way if you change your mind you can buy it back."

"Not going to happen, but thanks. I'm sure Colonel O'Neill won't mind hauling it to your place in the back of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Masked Microbes 3**

Cassie sank down on the couch between Janet and Tegan, with her grape Fanta and a plate piled with pizza. She looked over at Tegan who held up the DVD remote. "Don't you want some pizza?"

Tegan shook her head. "Maybe later."

"There may not be any later with Cassie around." Janet took a bite of her gooey cheesy pizza.

"I'll be sure to save her a slice."

"Are we ready to start the movie?"

"I can't believe you two are making me watch Labyrinth." Janet rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen it," Cassie reminded here. "And Uncle Jack says it's a classic."

"Yup." Tegan grinned at Janet and pressed play.

Janet held out a slice of cold pepperoni pizza to Tegan while they cleaned up.

Tegan shook her head no.

"You didn't eat." Janet tossed it in a zip lock bag with the other two pieces.

"I'm just not hungry." She rinsed out her can before tossing it in the recycling bin.

"Stay tonight."

"Why?" Tegan looked at her watch, Cassie had just headed up to bed.

"Because." Janet stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "I want you too. Do you need a better reason?"

"No." Tegan exhaled, relaxing into the gentle embrace.

"Good, why don't you let him in so we can go to bed?"

Tegan opened the back door. "Come on Shadow."

Tegan settled beside Janet.

"Do you want to trade sides so you can lay facing me?" Janet offered. She was currently lying on her left side looking at the prone woman who normally couldn't sleep on her back.

"No." Tegan took Janet's right hand and slid it under her shirt. Janet flattened her hand against muscular abs.

Janet settled her head on the pillow. "I love you."

"I know," Tegan whispered.

Tegan woke up to Janet running her fingers through her hair. She blinked against the sunlight and realized Janet was already dressed. "Hey?"

"Good morning sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"Just after eleven." Janet smiled at the shocked look on her face. "Sam and Cassie went back to her place to play chess."

"I slept for twelve hours?"

"It's a miracle." Janet nodded. "I've never known you to sleep that long without help."

"I know." Tegan sat up. "It's strange."

"I thought maybe we could go out and get lunch."

"I'm…"

"Not hungry?"

"Something like that."

"Are you still taking Advil for your hip and knee?"

"No, they're not bothering me."

"So I can put my hand here?" Janet's hand hovered just over Tegan's hip.

"I'm jumping next week."

"That's not an answer." Janet let her hand fall away. "And aren't I the one who makes that decision?"

"Yeah." Tegan smiled sheepishly.

"That being said, you know where I stand on your weight."

Tegan closed her eyes and groaned as she flopped back on the bed.

"So?" Janet patted Tegan's leg.

"I need to get a shower, and I don't have anything fancy to wear."

"I said lunch, I didn't say we needed reservations."

"Fine, how about…" Her voice trailed off as she sat back up. "I'm not hungry."

"Fine," Janet huffed.

"Why don't I get a shower and think about where I want to eat?"

Janet nodded knowing Tegan was only trying to appease her.

"McDonald's," Tegan threw over her shoulder as she headed into the bathroom.

"You're not serious?"

"I am."

"I didn't think you ate stuff like that."

"I don't, but I'm suddenly craving a Big Mac." She shut the door.

"Remind me why I wanted this?" Tegan dropped half the uneaten sandwich into the Big Mac box, and picked up a French fry biting it in half.

"I don't know, you said you were craving it." Janet sipped on her diet coke and balled her grilled chicken sandwich wrapper up.

"Yeah, I do that about every five or six years. And I think they get worse every time I eat one, but I still like their fries." She dipped two in ketchup.

"You only eat those every five years too?"

"When you live like I do, you have to watch your diet."

"I don't understand." Janet moved her uneaten fries to the middle of the table. "Adrenaline junkies probably cut their survival chances in half."

"I don't know where you get your statistics, but let's say you're right. My chances of dieing because I crash a plane, misstep rock climbing and fall down a cliff, whatever are higher than the average person. So let's say that would cut my life expectancy in half, I don't want to drop dead of a heart attack because I cut my already short life expectancy in half."

"You're crazy, you know that right."

Tegan grinned and lifted her brows. "So…"

"What?"

"Did I eat enough to satisfy you?"

"Are you full?"

"Yes." She nodded to bring the point home.

"Then yes."

Tegan was waiting in the infirmary for her pre-mission physical at 0800 hours Monday morning, when Janet rounded the curtain. "Sorry about that."

Tegan glanced at her watch. "Actually you're right on time."

"Good." Janet briefly looked over Tegan's chart. "Julie got your weight."

"Yeah." Tegan nodded.

"Feeling ok?"

"Yup, feeling fine." She smiled, her green eyes twinkling.

Janet returned the smile, although she wished she could find a reason to keep Tegan from jumping. She'd like to find a reason to keep Tegan in her pocket and only let her out when she could watch her with both eyes. But she knew she couldn't do that. She worried every time she stepped through that gate what was going to happen. And even though she'd gotten rid of the bike, she still worried what kind of trouble would find Tegan in her daily routine.

"So," Tegan broke into her musings. "Am I cleared to jump?"

Janet nodded.

"I'll be fine." Tegan swung off the gurney.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Janet mumbled to her retreating back.

The next week had Janet so busy she wasn't left with a lot of time to worry about Tegan and the rest of SG1 who seemed to be making progress with the people on the planet they'd gone to. Instead she had he own set of problems, a severe outbreak of influenza had caused them to finally put the SCG on lock down, no one was to enter or leave the building. It was as much a precaution for the remaining staff to stay uninfected, as it was to keep them from taking a virus to a civilization that had never come in contact with anything like influenza before. The results could lead to wiping out an entire planet of living beings. All out going missions were canceled as an additional precaution.

As a result Cassie was staying with one of the families assigned to watch her in the event of something like this happening. It was one thing Janet was thankful for, they had plans for Cassie for almost any event. It allowed her to concentrate more on the things at hand. Luckily when the lockdown occurred Paige was coming in to relieve Janet from a twelve hour shift, they were still short staffed, but at least she wasn't going to be the only doctor on site twenty-four/seven.

Janet sat down behind her desk and sighed, for the first time in several days she worried about what SG1 was doing. It was in that time that her world seemed to turn upside down.

Teal'c had come through the gate carrying Major Kiser in his arms, the rest of SG1 made it through on their own. The entire team had collapsed as soon as the gate shut down. That was ten hours ago. Janet still didn't know the cause, and currently all of her patients but one had regained consciousness.

"Hey Kiser!" Colonel O'Neill yelled, despite being in the next bed. "Wake up!"

"Sir," Janet growled as she turned from her only unresponsive patient. "Major Kiser is unconscious, it doesn't matter how loud you scream, you can't wake her."

"Come on Kiser! Sun's up!"

"Sir, you need to calm down." She stared at the gray haired Colonel, while reaching out to manually check his pulse.

"Tell her to get up Doc." He urged, while looking over at the peaceful looking redhead.

"Janet," Sam whined.

"Yes Sam?" She turned to glance at the occupant of the bed to Tegan's right.

"I want my laptop."

"And I told you, you need to rest." Janet rubbed at her right temple.

"Can I be of assistance Dr. Fraiser?" Teal'c offer while pulling the covers off his legs.

"I'm afraid not Teal'c." She turned back to look in his direction on the other side of the Colonel who was reaching for a glass of water. She picked up the Styrofoam cup and offered it to him. "Teal'c I told you to stay put."

"I feel fine Dr. Fraiser."

"We all feel fine." Daniel's eyes looked duller than usual from behind his glasses. He waved from his bed furthest away.

"And I say you're not." She felt like she was trying to run a day care and not an infirmary. Grateful whatever was currently wrong with SG1, didn't seem to be contagious.

"Teal'c, I told you…"

"I've got him." Airman Copley came through the double doors and made a b-line for the large Jaffa.

"Thank you Julie."

"Janet," Daniel carried out the last syllable of her name much longer than necessary.

"Yes Daniel?" Her brown eyes landed on the pale archeologist.

"My toe hurts." He pouted.

"Your toe?" She started to move around Jack's bed, when she saw his arm flail and a clear liquid go flying by her head. With practiced precision it splashed right in Tegan's face.

Janet stared at Tegan in shock for a full minute, almost expecting her to scream out. Nothing happened, the water soaked her hair and pillow, but luckily it hit her while she was exhaling. Her heart rate didn't even change in response to the cold liquid. Janet stared at the monitors for a second longer, concerned at the lack of physiological response before turning back to Jack. "Colonel!"

"Um, I didn't mean to?" Jack was propping himself up on his elbow so he could see Tegan's face. A split second look of remorse flashed across his face before he fell back on the bed and shrugged. "Guess she's not faking it."

"Of course she's not faking it." Sam acted like it was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

"Am I going to have to restrain you?" Janet's hands were appropriately propped on her hips.

"What'd I do?" Jack looked past the short doctor. "Run!"

Janet turned to see Sam halfway between her bed and the doors. "Samantha Carter!"

She stopped and turned slowly a look of guilt staining her features. "Yes?"

Janet pointed to the bed as Paige walked in. "You look like you could use some help."

Janet raised her eye brows at the other doctor, "The next person who attempts to get out of bed is going to be put in four point restraints. Do I make myself clear?"

She didn't even have to look at Daniel or the Jaffa warrior for them to answer correctly with a submissive, "yes."

She was still staring at Sam who was currently being helped back to bed by Paige. "I was just going to get my laptop."

"Major?"

"Yes?" Big blue eyes looked up through blonde bangs that were getting too long.

"What did I tell you?"

"To rest."

"Right." She turned pretty certain the astrophysicist would give her no further problems. "Colonel?"

"I didn't do it." He smiled.

"You didn't throw an entire cup of cold water on Tegan?" Her brown eyes were almost black as she waited for an answer.

"Fine," he frowned. "I'll stay in bed."

"And you won't throw anything else at your roommates."

"You're no fun." He grumbled as she turned back to Tegan.

"Janet, my toe still hurts." Daniel held his foot in the air and wiggled his toes for effect.

"Paige…" Janet huffed.

"I'm on it." She shook her head.

"I don't want Dr. Monroe to look at it." Daniel covered his foot back up as Paige approached. "She'll make it hurt worse."

"She won't make it hurt worse." Janet put the ear pieces to her stethoscope in her ears, only managing to partially block out the sounds of Paige trying to coax Daniel into letting her look at his toe.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Janet heard Daniel continue to pout as she placed the stethoscope back in her pocket and pulled out her pen light.

"Kiser wake up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Masked Microbes 4  
><strong>

"Colonel?" Janet continued to examine her patient. Jack was always a pain to have in the infirmary but this took the cake.

"Opps." Jack held up the IV line he'd just pulled apart while blood back flowed through the port going into his vein and trickled down his arm.

"Colonel O'Neill," Paige saved Janet the trouble. "Big, Long, Dull…"

"Needles." He finished for her. "You don't have the balls."

"You should've woken me up." Paige admonished Janet as she tended to the mess Jack was making. "I don't know how you managed the last eight hours."

"I've been an angel." Sam piped in.

"You have been an extremely oversized nuisance in Dr. Fraiser's gluteus maximus." Teal'c looked over at Daniel and raised his eyebrow.

"That's supposed to be a 'royal pain in the' OW!" Jack pulled his arm back. "That's my arm hair."

"Sorry." Paige grinned lightly.

"I have not," Sam protested. "Have I?"

"No Sam." Janet sighed as she looked over Tegan's monitor readings. "You just need to rest. All four of you need to rest."

"But I am not tired."

"Me either." Jack agreed with Teal'c.

"All done Colonel," Paige stepped back.

"It better not fall apart again."

"If you don't pull on it, it won't come apart." She shook her head and looked up at Janet. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know." Janet ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"She's just sleeping Doc." Jack offered with child-like innocence.

"Yup," Daniel sat Indian style in his bed. "Sleeping beauty, she just needs a kiss from her handsome prince."

"That would be me." Jack pulled the covers off.

"I believe Daniel Jackson said handsome."

"Very funny Teal'c." Jack pulled on the side rail Paige had pulled up when she finished fixing his IV. "Hey Doc, lower this thing will ya?"

"I will not." Janet glared at him. "I meant what I said about restraints sir."

"But," He paused in thought. "Maybe Danny's right."

"She needs a kiss?" Paige groaned in disbelief.

"You could use one yourself." Jack pointed out none too nicely.

"And I suppose you're just the man to do it?"

"Hey I want in on that action." Daniel smiled.

"A minute ago you wouldn't even let me look at your toe." Paige reminded him.

"I do not understand what lips have to do with feet." Teal'c raised a customary eyebrow in Paige's direction.

"Where'd Sam go?" Janet peered at the male part of SG1, her gaze narrowing on Daniel. "You deliberately distracted us so she could sneak out."

"I didn't sneak out." Came the blonde's soft voice floating up from somewhere on the other side of her bed. "I fell out of bed."

Janet rushed over and knelt beside her. "And just how did you manage that?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"You were trying to sneak out, weren't you?" Janet nodded to Paige who silently offered to help the shorter doctor lift Sam back into bed.

"Maybe?" Sam answered as Janet pulled the blanket up over her legs.

"Uh huh." Janet pressed her palm into her forehead and closed her eyes. "Airman Copley would please go get the restraints out of the supply closet."

"I won't do it again." Sam's eyes watered. "I promise."

Janet felt Paige put a hand on her shoulder just as Jack yelled. "Hey she's waking up! Kiser wake up!"

Janet glanced over at the redhead, her hair was still damp from Jack's impromptu shower. Janet moved to her side as Tegan's head turned to face Colonel O'Neill.

"That's it Kiser wake up! Let me see those pretty green eyes."

"Colonel," Janet shook her head to get him to be quiet and it seemed to be working. She reached up and brushed an errant strand of hair off Tegan's forehead. "Tegan?"

The infirmary was quiet, except for the beeping of equipment, as everyone held their breath. Ten seconds, thirty, a whole minute.

"She moved her head, I saw it." Daniel tried to contain his excitement. "Come on Tegan, open your eyes!"

Janet pulled out her pen light and checked Tegan's pupils, she looked at Paige as she dropped the instrument back in her lab coat pocket. "Within normal limits, but there's no change from earlier."

"Doctor, how are they doing?" It was General Hammond's voice that sounded from the infirmary's main entrance.

"They're driving me crazy, sir." Janet smiled sadly her eyes motioning to Tegan. "Except this one, I almost wish she was up to her normal antics. She's still unresponsive sir."

"No, she's not." Colonel O'Neill argued.

"And when did you go to medical school Colonel?"

"Not you too?" Janet stepped forward. "Are you feeling ok sir?"

"I'm fine Doctor." He assured her. "Am I not allowed to be sarcastic from time to time?"

"No sir, I mean yes sir. Just not now. I can't keep them in bed, or quiet. It's like a zoo in here sir."

"Can't you sedate them?" General Hammond looked at his prized team.

"Under the current circumstances, sir, I'm afraid of what it will do."

"She's alive." Jack reminded everyone he was still in the room.

"Yes Colonel she is." Janet wasn't sure where the comment had come from.

"She moved her head."

"She's still not responding to painful stimuli." Paige announced as she manually checked her pulse.

"But she's still in there." Daniel insisted.

"No body said she wasn't in there." Janet looked curiously at him.

"Just making sure," He looked at his hands resting in his lap, the moment of soberness passing quickly. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"An hour ago," Jack complained as he started picking at the tape securing his IV.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." General Hammond made a hasty exit.

"Colonel O'Neill, leave it alone." Paige was already pulling his hands away.

"I could eat an army of horses."

"Ewww." Sam looked at Teal'c.

"Dr. Fraiser?" Julie held up the restraints she'd retrieved.

"Just put them over there." Janet pointed to an empty bed. "Go tell Marcus it's his turn to cover you."

"Yes ma'am."

"But I like Julie better than Marcus." Daniel's whining wasn't getting any better.

"I'm sure she appreciates the sentiment Daniel, but Julie needs to rest." Janet looked at Paige.

"Go on, I'll take over from here."

Janet shook her head.

"She won't sleep until Tiki's out of the woods." Colonel O'Neill looked over at Tegan again. "Wake up Tiki!"

"I do not believe Major Kiser likes to be called Tiki, O'Neill."

"I know big guy, that's why I do it." He picked up his pillow.

"Sir?"

"What?" He repositioned it and rolled on his side so he was facing Tegan. "I'm just getting comfortable."

"Pillow fight?" Sam grinned lightly. "Seriously Janet?"

"I wouldn't put it past him Sam." Janet looked over at Daniel who was pointing to the ceiling and counting something in his head. "Right now, I wouldn't put it past any of you."

"Medical team to the embarkation room! Medical team to the embarkation room!" The sounds of the klaxons startled Janet and for a minute she wondered who was still off world, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her dream forgotten she raced down the corridors afraid of what she might see.

"We really didn't need a whole medical team." Tegan looked up as Janet came in behind a still groggy eyed Paige. She was checking Sam's pulse again before letting the medics take her to the infirmary. "She wasn't feeling well and we started back to the gate. She lost consciousness about ten minutes ago. Vitals are stable…"

After reporting everything she thought was pertinent to Janet and handing Sam's care over to her, and finishing the post mission debriefing Tegan returned to the infirmary where Paige did her post mission physical.

She was sitting by Major Carter's bedside when she began to rouse. "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?"

Blue eyes burned holes into the redhead, and an angry voice answered. "Fine."

"Ok?" Tegan wasn't sure why the hostility, and decided to stay as neutral as possible.

"When can I get out of here?" The blonde demanded.

"Dr. Fraiser is following your care." Tegan pointed out.

"Get her."

Tegan wrinkled her brow momentarily. "Ok. I'll go get Janet."

"I'm right here." Janet stepped around the curtain. "How are you feeling Sam?"

Sam stared at Tegan for a few seconds.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tegan excused her self.

Sam watched Tegan leave with something a kin to detestation flaming in her eyes. It was something Janet had never witnessed in her friend. "Sam?"

A low growl escaped from her throat before Sam turned to Janet, her gaze softened. "I want to go home."

"I know." Janet responded to the plea. "But you've still got a fever, and you need to be here. Besides we're on lockdown, flu quarantine."

"Fine," Sam huffed. "Can I at least go to my quarters and get something?"

"You know I can't let you leave the infirmary." Janet shook her head. "What do you need? I can pick it up."

"No." She responded a little too quickly. "It's nothing. I'm tired."

"I'll let you rest." Janet watched as Sam settled on her side with her back to her before returning to her office.

"Major Carter?" It was one of the nurses who found her over by the sterile instrument packs.

Sam ignored the nurse, carefully placing the tape back over the pack she'd just rummaged through.

"Major, you should be in bed."

"I was looking for paper and a pen." Sam turned to face the young woman. She couldn't remember her name, someone new on base.

"I'll get it for you, but let's get you back to bed first."

Sam agreed and let herself be lead back to the bed she'd recently vacated. "You know what? Just forget the pen and paper. Could you send Major Kiser in instead?"

"Sure." The nurse nodded before excusing herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Masked Microbes 5  
><strong>

"You wanted to see me?" Tegan was a little surprised that Sam asked for her, but thought maybe she was feeling better than when she first woke up.

Sam nodded and rubbed her throat before whispering. "Can't talk loud."

Tegan frowned lightly, worried that Sam was getting worse instead of better. She made mental note to mention it to Janet before she leaned forward at Sam's beckoning. The next thing Tegan was fully aware of was the almost extraordinary strength of the slightly older woman who now held her in a choke hold.

"Don't move." Sam stood up and pressed the scalpel she'd lifted earlier to Tegan's neck. She ignored the trickle of blood running down her arm where her IV had pulled free.

Tegan knew what the cold metal was without even seeing it. One false move and she'd bleed out before anyone could save her. "Ok Sam, just take it easy."

"Shut up." Her voice was somehow fragmented, not her own but still the same. "I am not Sam."

"Do not come any closer." Sam called to Janet as she rounded the curtain separating Sam's bed from the rest of the infirmary.

"Ok." Janet noticed the different cadence to Sam's voice as well, but was certain she wasn't infected by a Goa'uld symbiote. Still under the circumstances she wasn't going to push Sam into doing anything rash, she slowly raised her hands in a non-threatening manner.

"I am going to kill her." Sam's grip on Tegan's neck tightened, the scalpel shaking with rage. "You killed my brother, now you are going to pay."

"Sam, your brother's fine." Daniel reassured as he pulled the curtain back revealing several armed SF's.

"I am not Sam." She repeated, her voice growling in her throat. "I will have my revenge."

"Whoever you are…" Tegan spoke slowly and in gasps, her airway being partially blocked from the death grip Sam had on her. "If you kill me… they will kill you."

"I do not care. You killed Kelnar."

"Jolinar?" Tegan gasped, as the pressure on her neck increased.

"You killed my brother." Sam yelled.

Tegan felt the scalpel breach her skin at almost the same instant as the electrical sensation of zat fire hit her. Both women fell to the ground, and Janet rushed to grab the scalpel. "Nice shooting Colonel, a second later and…"

"We won't go there." Jack responded. "How are they?"  
>Tegan was already rolling away from Janet, and groaning. "She's burning up, and delusional."<p>

"The cut looks superficial." Janet couldn't be sure, because of the bleeding, but there was no arterial damage. She reached up to touch Sam's forehead. "She's right. Major Carter's definitely got a fever."

Janet stood up directing her medical staff. "Let's get Major Carter back into bed. I want a full set of vitals. A new IV started. She's also going to need to be restrained and sedated."

She turned to see Tegan had found her footing and was pushing past the small crowd that was still gathered. "Not so fast Major Kiser. Find a bed. I need to check you out."

"You said yourself it's superficial."

"I need to get it cleaned up, and you still may need sutures." Janet looked to the rest of the group. "Unless you're currently injured, clear out of my infirmary."

Tegan was laying on a bed with a curtain pulled around her blocking out the rest of the infirmary. Janet came in and took a look at her neck.

"It's nothing." Tegan tried to push her gloved hands away.

"Half a centimeter deeper, and we wouldn't be having this conversation. I can see the artery. It needs sutured."

Tegan nodded her consent before Janet went about gathering her supplies.

"Do you want lidocaine?"

"No." Tegan responded flatly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Janet pulled a small tray over. "What do you think happened?"

"With Sam?" Tegan asked, not really wanting to talk about the incident.

"Yeah."

"She's delirious and can't distinguish her own memories from Jolinar's." Tegan looked over at the suturing materials. "Can we get this over with?"  
>"In a rush?" Janet questioned.<p>

"Actually, I am." Tegan was beginning to get a little testy.

"Are you alright?" Janet was starting to get concerned over the agitation.

"I'm fine." Tegan pointed to her neck. "Patch me up doc."

Janet studied her features for a few seconds before she decided it was ok to proceed.

"All done." Janet put the last piece of tape over the bandage. "You know what to watch for."

"I do, and I will." Tegan jumped up and grabbed her bloody lab coat.

"I want to check on you in a couple hours."

"Janet, I'm fine. It's just a little cut."

"I still want you to report back here in two hours." Janet insisted.

"Yes ma'am." Tegan responded formally before grinning broadly and heading out the door.

Two and a half hours later the PA system announced "Major Kiser please report to the infirmary. Major Kiser please report to the infirmary."

Tegan sat in the far corner of the darkened racquetball court. She wasn't too concerned about the page, although somewhere in the back of her mind she was vaguely aware that she would be reprimanded for ignoring it.

"She hasn't left the base, not that she could." Jack announced standing in the doorway to Janet's office.

"That's reassuring." Janet growled. She didn't need this stress on top of Sam's condition. She wished Shadow were on base, and not with Cassie, he'd know where to find her.

"Doc?" Jack didn't like the vibe he was getting. Janet's intuition was usually right on when it came to the people on his team, and even more on the money when it came to Tegan.

"We've got to find her," was all the explanation she would give.

"Don't worry, I'll gather the guys and we'll search the complex. Security at the checkpoints know to notify me if they see her."

"Major Kiser?" It was Teal'c's voice that boomed in the darkness seconds before the light tore at her retinas.

Her brain screamed out in agony as the brightness invaded her solace, but she remained silent.

"I have located Major Kiser." Teal'c spoke into his communication radio. "She is in the second racquet ball court."

"We're on our way." Jack's voice cracked over the airway.

"Major Kiser." Teal'c stepped into the room keeping a concerned eye on the redhead curled in a sitting position in the corner. She didn't respond to his voice. In fact had it not been for the faint rise and fall of her chest, Teal'c would have sworn she was dead. She hadn't so much as blinked. He wanted to step up and touch her, to reassure himself she was indeed alive. Something inside stopped him, and it wasn't junior.

"Major Kiser." Jack's voice echoed in the item less room as he approached the doorway with Daniel on his heels.

Teal'c stood at center court. "She has not moved."

"Dr. Fraiser is on her way." Daniel followed Jack to the middle of the room, none of them venturing closer. "Tegan?"

Again no response, just the shallow rise and fall of her respirations. Outside the clicking of rapid footfall grew closer and in a whirlwind Janet was in the room. Completely pissed she stuck with formalities. "Major Kiser you were supposed to report to the infirmary two hours ago."

The guys flinched, but again Tegan made no move. Teal'c spoke, "She has not responded to our presence, nor has she moved since I found her."

Janet's face remained neutral but Daniel saw the worry flitter in her brown eyes seconds before she moved past them.

"Tegan?" Janet knelt in front of her, waving a hand in front of almost glassy, expressionless eyes. Janet deftly pulled out her penlight and shone it in first one eye and then the other. No blinking or change in expression, however she let out a sigh of relief when Tegan's pupils responded briskly.

Janet's mind quickly went down a list of possibilities; Two of which really bothered her. She wondered if there had been some damage done when Sam had attacked her, and it had somehow gone undetected. The worst case scenario under that possibility was a clot had formed and moved into Tegan's brain. Second was catatonia, and third was probably the worst but something Janet dealt with on a daily basis, the unknown. As her synapses fired off the thoughts she automatically reached forward, finding the pulse point on Tegan's wrist. She wasn't entirely sure she'd made contact before she startled and pulled away. "It's ok Tegan."

"J… Janet?" Tegan looked confused.

"Yeah, it's me." Janet reached again for Tegan's wrist, but the redhead evaded her. "I need to check your pulse."

"My pulse is fine." Tegan looked for an escape, but she was backed into a corner. Janet was balanced on the balls of her feet, and Tegan was acutely aware of how easy it would be to knock her on her backside. Of course it would only get her to the middle of the room, where the male half of SG1 stood. She decided to take a different route and try distraction. "How's Major Carter?"

"Sam's doing better." Janet eyed Tegan cautiously. "You want to talk about what happened earlier?"

"Nope." Tegan saw Janet's hand moving towards hers and quickly moved them behind her back.

Janet's forehead creased slightly. Tegan thought it was cute when she looked puzzled. Of course right now Janet wasn't so much puzzled as concerned. She reached up to see if she could check Tegan's carotid pulse.

"I said I'm fine." Tegan swung her arm knocking Janet's hand back.

"I need to check your sutures, you're bleeding."

"It's nothing." Tegan doubted she was really bleeding.

"I'm the doctor here, let me be the judge of that."

Tegan scoffed. "You're not the only doctor capable of checking my wound."

"I'm the only doctor capable at the moment."

"I resent that."

"Actually I think you resemble that." Janet tried to make light of the situation, but she didn't like where things were going. In fact she was beginning to wish she'd brought a tranquilizer with her.

Janet watched as Tegan wiped the sweat from her upper lip, and for the first time noticed the purplish color to the other woman's nail beds. She reached up to feel Tegan's forehead.

"Would you stop!" Tegan intercepted Janet's hand and held it tightly in hers.

"You've got a fever." Janet insisted.

"I do not." Tegan denied the accusation. "I can't."

"Why not?"  
>"Because it hasn't been long enough for an infection to set in where Sam cut me."<p>

"No, but you could have picked up the virus she's carrying." Janet reminded her lightly.

"I didn't."

"You don't know that." Janet managed to free her hand. She turned to look at Dr. Jackson. "Daniel, can you call up to the infirmary and ask Airman Copley to draw up 5cc of haldol and bring it down."

"You're not going to sedate me." Tegan growled, as Daniel moved into the main gym to find a phone.

"Then let me treat you." Janet pleaded. "Let me change your dressing and check your vital signs. If everything checks out, you'll be free to go."

"No." Tegan shook her head. This time reason didn't win out. In one deft move, she toppled the short doctor as she stood. She froze for a second as Janet's rear hit the floor. It was as if she was outside her own body, and not in control. She skirted the edge of the room but the large Jaffa was somehow quicker, and managed to block the only exit.

"Move!"

"I can not." Teal'c replied.

Janet was back on her feet and she and Colonel O'Neill were approaching from behind.

"I said move!" Tegan screamed, ignoring the ripping of the sutures in her neck. She felt them tearing at her skin, but strangely enough it wasn't painful.

"Stand down Major!" Colonel O'Neill commanded.

"I don't take orders from you."

Janet had heard that same fragmented voice in the infirmary hours earlier. "Colonel…"

"I know." Jack cut her off. "Major Kiser!"

This time she did an about face, her expression that of priceless confusion. "Sir?"

"You need to report to the infirmary." He glanced over at Janet for a split second.

"Yes sir?"

"You're bleeding." Janet pointed to her neck.

"I doubt it's anything to worry about." Tegan lifted her hand to the bottom of the nearly saturated dressing. Sure enough when she pulled her fingers back there was blood on the tips of them.

"You still need to be checked out." Janet kept her voice calm and non-threatening.

"Of course," Tegan agreed, before finally taking in her surroundings. "How did I…"

Janet stepped forward as the other woman grabbed her head in pain. Jack stopped her before she could advance on the Major. "Her symptoms are different than Sam's."

"I realize that sir." Janet turned as Daniel yelled out from just beyond where Teal'c still stood in the door way. The large Jaffa side stepped just in time for Janet to see the thin archeologist collapse to the floor. His symptoms presenting the same way Sam's had.

Before she could run to his side, Colonel O'Neill restrained Janet against his chest lifting her petite frame off the floor.

"O'Neill," Teal'c raised his eyebrow in question, while reaching for his zat gun. He had been hesitant to use it on Major Kiser knowing she'd been zatted earlier, and there was no set time on how soon after the first hit a person could be zatted again without causing death. However he knew it had been several days if not weeks since Jack's last encounter with a zat gun, and as much as he hated to do it, he didn't see any other options.

"Put that thing away Teal'c, she's trying to kill us all." Jack's voice wavered on paranoia.

"Release her O'Neill." Teal'c watched the tiny doctor continue her struggle to get free.

"You don't under…" Jack's body convulsed slightly as a zat fire hit him from behind.

Teal'c gave a single nod to Tegan who was still holding her throbbing head fighting the urge to collapse. "I'm sorry Janet."

"I'm fine." The shorter doctor stood up feeling only a slight buzz from the hit which had been absorbed by Colonel O'Neill. She turned to face Tegan.

"You need to check on Daniel." Tegan pointed to the lump of unconscious flesh. "Teal'c restrain O'Neill."

Teal'c nodded and approached the moaning Colonel.

Tegan stumbled out of the court and over to the wall where there was an emergency button. She managed to hit it seconds before sliding to the floor, her energy completely zapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Masked Microbes 6**

After she'd gotten Jack and Daniel taken care of and on their way to the infirmary with the medics, Janet turned to look at Tegan who was still sitting on the floor under the alarm she'd hit. "I need to check you out."

"I know." Tegan eyed the extra syringe of Haldol Janet's slender fingers where curled around. She loved Janet's long thin fingers, but currently was more concerned with the sedative she was holding. "Here, or the infirmary?"

"Infirmary." Janet glanced at Teal'c who was staying out of the way, but keeping a watchful eye.

"Think you can put that away?" Tegan pushed to her feet and indicated the capped syringe with her head.

Janet opened her mouth but Tegan interrupted her, "Never mind, it was a stupid request."

"I won't use it unless I have to."

"I know." Tegan lead the way to the elevator, her head hurt and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and go to sleep. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Are you ok?" Janet asked when the elevator doors shut and she noticed Tegan squinting.

"I'll tell you later." She braced for the lurch of the stopping elevator and then led the way to the infirmary.

"Grab a bed."

"Yes ma'am." She found the closest one and saw Paige look over in her direction.

"You ok?"

Tegan gave her the slightest headshake before pulling the curtain and lying down on the bed.

"Do you still have that Haldol?" Tegan asked as Janet rounded the curtain.

"Why?"

"I…I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And you think you might?" Janet put her supplies down.

"I don't know. My head hurts, I'm tired, and I… in the gym, I didn't feel like I was in control of my body. I don't want to do what Sam tried to do to some one else."

"So you want me to sedate you?"

"At least restrain me, please."

"Do you need help Dr. Fraiser?" Paige asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Can you get me a set of four point restraints?"

"Five point," Tegan corrected.

"Tegan?"

"Just until you figure out what's wrong with us."

"Fine, five point restraints."

"And a pair of scrubs," Tegan added.

"Alright." Paige went in search of the requested items.

"May I?" Janet pointed to Tegan's neck.

"Yes." She simply answered without complaint.

Janet gently removed the dressing a small frown straining at her lips. "You pulled two sutures out."

"Can you glue it?"

"If you're not worried about the increased scarring, I can."

"Another war wound." Tegan smiled lightly.

After Janet finished she let Tegan put on the scrubs she'd requested before she and Paige put the restraints on. "I don't want to sedate you if I can help it. Right now you're the only one who can tells us about your symptoms. Besides we may need to pick your brain."

Tegan nodded. "Can I get something for my head?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Janet looked at Paige.

"Something stronger than Tylenol."

"Motrin?" Paige offered.

"Stronger?"

"Scale of one to ten?" Janet waved Marcus over. "Can you get me a liter of D5NS and supplies to start an IV?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Seven," Tegan answered after some thought.

"Seven?"

"Alright," Tegan sighed, "nine."

"I can knock you out if you'd like."

"You know I don't."

"Demerol and phenergan?"

"Did I not just say I don't want to be knocked out?"

Janet tried not to smile. "How about two darvocet?"

Even though she knew it would make her really drowsy she nodded. Maybe that was what she needed.

"Dr. Fraiser?" It was Airman Reynolds, the same nurse who'd found Sam out of bed earlier.

"Yes airman?"

"Major Carter is awake and asking for you."

"Thank you." Janet turned back to Tegan and Paige.

"I'll start her IV and get her Darvocet." Paige offered.

"Thanks." Janet shot a small smile before walking across the infirmary to the bed where Sam was still restrained. "How are you feeling Sam?"

"I'm feeling fine." She lifted one hand as far as she could. "Not sure why I'm restrained."

"You tried to kill Tegan."

"I – " She sat there in shock for a full minute before she found her voice again. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"You tried to slit her throat with and scalpel and almost succeeded. She should be ok, assuming I can figure out what's wrong with you all."

"What's wrong with us?"

"You attacked Tegan saying she killed your brother, as if you were Jolinar. Tegan sounded like you did earlier and asked to be restrained as a precaution." She looked over at Jack who'd been sedated. "Colonel O'Neill grabbed me as I went to helped Daniel who collapsed, saying I was trying to kill you all."

"And Teal'c?"

"As far as I can tell Teal'c is unaffected. I assume his symbiote is protecting him from whatever this is."

"Can I…"

"No." Janet didn't even let her finish the question.

"I didn't…"

"I know." She interrupted again. "I just…"

"I understand." Sam hung her head in remorse. "Tell her I'm sorry."

Janet rested her hand on her knee. "She doesn't blame you, and you can apologize yourself when this is all over with."

"Janet," Tegan tried not to whine. Her head hurt and whining made it worse. "Go to bed."

Janet looked at her watch. "It's time for another dose of Darvocet."

Paige walked up behind Janet. "I've been thinking, the rest of the team seems to be better. What if we're…"

"Masking the symptoms." Tegan picked up on the thought.

"Well maybe, you've been taking Darvocet which has Tylenol an antipyretic in it. What if you're not getting better because we've been preventing your temperature from spiking? If it is a virus as we suspect, then maybe that's what the body needs to do to kill it off."

"Of course." Janet wondered why she hadn't thought of it.

"You've been loosing sleep." Tegan read her mind. "I'm willing to try anything, a week with my head feeling like it's going to explode is too long."

"Not to mention the rest of the gang is chomping at the bit to get out of here." Paige reminded.

"I tried to tell her to at least take Sam's restraints off." Tegan defended.

"Sam doesn't want me to take them off," Janet sighed. She'd tried, and Sam insisted that Tegan be the one to take them off. "Let me sedate you? That way hopefully when you wake up you'll be headache free and feel fine."

"Promise you'll go get some sleep and I'll let you knock me out."

"I'll get you if we need you." Paige offered.

"Fine." Janet nodded to Tegan. "Demerol IV?"

Tegan nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam repeated as Tegan approached her bed.

"Would you stop, you didn't do anything."

"I did." Sam pointed to the two inch scar on Tegan's neck.

"You weren't exactly in control of all your facilities at the time."

"Is that you're kind way of saying I was crazy?"

"No." Tegan smiled. "Not crazy. Under the influence of delusions brought on by a fever induced by an alien virus."

"So you forgive me?"

"What's to forgive?" Tegan removed Sam's right wrist from the restraint, before moving to the left. Janet had already removed her ankle restraints. "You've still got my back right?"

"As long as you've still got mine."

Tegan nodded.

"I really am sorry."

"Would you let it go? It's water under the bridge."

"Seriously?" Sam questioned.

"Seriously."


End file.
